The locket
by Lunarose8
Summary: A spur of the moment idea that hit me after I watched the second movie.Kind of fluffy in a way,but just read and find out. IKag pairing all the way!RR


#

#_Ok this is another spur of the moment idea that popped into my head during math class. XD I do like the idea, though it probably is a common one. When it comes to Inuyasha it is hard to find an idea someone hasn't already come up with. Anywho here is your warning y'all: **This story contains some spoilers from the second movie !!!!! **So if you don't want to know a thing about the movie then turn away now!_

Rain fell from the gray colored sky heavily, which it had been doing for nearly a week causing some areas of the feudal Japan to flood from all the water. All the water and mud made it difficult to travel around in, but it would take more then that to stop two young travelers on their way to catch up with their companions. They had fallen behind their companions a few days ago, letting them go ahead of them so they wouldn't have to wait for their return.

His white dog ears fell back flat against his head as he let out a rather annoyed growl, growing extremely tired of all the rain the had been falling. His golden orbs drifted to his side to peer at the young miko walking at his side, her head covered by his haori that he had given her only moments ago when she began to shiver from how cold she was getting. They hadn't spoken since they had left their campsite from the night before, to wet, cold, and annoyed to say anything in fear they might start bickering with the other and that was something they couldn't afford to do. Releasing a small snort his gaze fell back ahead of them, scanning the area around them to make sure no youkai could get the chance to sneak up on them.

"Inuyasha.." Her soft voice filled his ears, like the soft coo of a dove, causing his ears to perk up slightly to show her without saying anything that he was listening to her, "Could we spot for a bit to get out of this rain. Unlike you I'll get sick."

The inu-hanyou growled softly, his ears falling back against his silver mane once again. Even though he didn't like to rest or stop at all once they were on the move, he knew that she wasn't at all like him, no matter how strong she was or got she was a still only a human and she needed rest. His golden orbs softened ever so slightly as he gaze her a side ways glance, crouching down so she could climb onto his back and not have to walk in the mud anymore then she had to.

A small smile graced the young miko's lips as she climbed onto the Hanyou's back, wrapping one of her arms firmly around his neck so she wouldn't fall off when he took to the air and holding on tightly to his haori so it wouldn't fall off her shoulders. Even though he would never admit it, she could tell by the way he was acting that he too needed a break from the downpour.

As he leaped gracefully through the air the young miko was quickly soothed into a deep slumber, something she hadn't had since she didn't know when. With all the youkai attacks and trying to destroy Naraku again, none of her companions had had a chance to get much rest so there was nothing wrong with taking the opportunity to catch a few needed z's when they had the chance.

Landing gracefully in front of a small cave, the inu-hanyou walked into it slowly, sniffing as he went to make sure no youkai had decided to take refuge from the rain in here as well. Letting out a pleased snort when he was sure all was well he made his way to the back of the cave, placing the sleeping girl he carried on his back gently on the sandy ground. His white ears twitched slightly as he backed away from her sleeping form, shaking the water off of himself much like a dog would after he jumped into a pool.

Flicking his ears once again to rid himself of the pesky water, he proceeded to make a small nest in the sand to make for a better bed for the young girl before carefully placing her in it, making sure not to wake her. Wrapping his haori firmly around her body he gathered a few good sized twigs that lay outside the cave and soon a soft glow from the small fire filled the cave.

And for a while he just sat there, starring blankly at the small fire before him until he shifted and heard something tap gently against his subduing collar, glancing down a small gold locket filled his gaze. The locket she had given him and wanted to him have, but he had said he had no need for such a thing, but in the end it had helped him. And he doubted she knew that he still wore it after the battle with Kaguya, so close to his heart and something he held very dear to him. Carefully his clawed thumb popped open the small locket, the angry faces of himself and Kagome met his gaze. The picture made a small smirk appear on his lips as he started to drift off into a deep sleep, the locket slipping out of his grip and laying plainly across his chest.

Her eyes opened slowly as she rolled over onto her back, causing the haori that was wrapped so firmly around her small frame to loosen a bit and slip off her. Rubbing away the sleep that still clung to her eyes with one hand, she pushed herself up into a sitting position with the other. Rain dripped steadily on the ground outside from the mouth of the cave, proving that it was still raining just as hard as it had been an hour before.

The young miko stretched out her now tense muscles, her gray blue orbs drifting around the small cave and falling on Inuyasha's sleeping form, softening slightly at the site before her. The hanyou hardly ever got a chance to get much sleep, being the one who always took it upon himself to keep watch over the group while they slept to make sure nothing attacked them during the night. Somehow it always made Kagome feel better when she found him getting at least some sleep since out of all of them he was the one who ended up needing it the most at times.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome found herself walking slowly towards the sleeping hanyou, kneeling down before him and brushing a strand of his silver colored bangs out of his face with a small smile. Her gaze fell upon the golden locket around his neck, her smile growing a bit as she whispered aloud to herself, "So you kept it after all." She had always wondered what he had done with the locket after their battle with Kaguya and it pleased her to no end to know that he kept it.

Bending her head forward, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, though she wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to kiss. When she had seen the locket around his neck she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, like she had done before when she used that as her last resort to get him to change back out of his youkai form during the fight with Kaguya. This time was different though, he wasn't growling and digging his claws into her shoulders as he held her, in fact he wasn't even touching her at all this time.

Pulling away slowly from his soft lips, she smiled at him before making her way back over to her little bed made out of his haori, "Good night Inuyasha." She said softly as she wrapped his haori back around her small frame and going back to sleep. As she slipped back into the world of dreams one of the hanyou's golden orbs opened slowly, the small smirk on his face growing slightly bigger. She thought he had been asleep this whole time, but when he felt her move a lock of his hair he had awoken. Shaking his head with a small snort, her closed his eye again to go back to sleep, "Night Kagome"

(Owari)

__

Well that really sucked more then I had originally meant for it to. Sigh Oh well review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome if you feel the need to do so! Xx I had meant for this to be a lemon, but it just took a u turn in my head, so screw it.

PLEASE R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne

Senshi of Death


End file.
